Perfect...Kind Of
Intro Takes place two years after HoO,no events from ToA. Percy and Annabeth got married the year before and live in a house just outside of Camp Half-Blood.The story is mostly centered on Jason and Piper. No Caleo,no Frazel. Chapter One Jason found Piper at the training arena.He had just returned from a project at Camp Jupiter and needed to speak to her.He had something to ask her. “Piper?"He asked. She turned. Piper was always pretty,even when she tried to avoid attention.At that moment,she was covered in sweat,and her jeans were covered in mud,but to Jason,she looked perfect. “Hey Jason."She smiled as she saw him. He put his hand into his pocket,making sure the box was still there.It was,just like the first seventy times he checked. “I have to ask you something..."he began,holding the little box firmly in his hand.Then he dropped to one knee.Piper sensed what was coming and nearly stopped breathing.“Will...will you marry me,Piper?" Her eyes were wide as Jason opened the box.Inside,the most beautiful ring she ever saw was placed.It was sterling silver and laced with little green and blue gems,with a perfect diamond in the center.It was stunning. “Jason...I...yes.Yes!"He let out a sigh of relief as he pulled the ring out of the box.As he slipped the engagement ring on her finger,he stared into her beautiful eyes.He had picked it because the colors matched the colors in her eyes,always changing.A perfect match. Piper's smile deepened.“The ring must've cost a fortune.How did you even afford it?" Jason smiled.“I have my ways." “Please tell me you didn't steal it." Jason laughed. Piper looked at the ring,watching the way the stones caught the light.“I have to show Annabeth,"She said excitedly as she turned to go towards the beach.“I'll be right back!" “Oh,Piper,it's beautiful!"Annabeth gasped as Piper showed her the beautiful ring.“It looks expensive." “Yeah."Piper grinned.“He wouldn't tell me how he got it." “At least you got a nice ring.Mine was plastic,and blue,with a fake rhinestone on it."Annabeth gave a laugh. Piper said,“Even Percy wouldn't!" Annabeth grinned.“He would,and he did."She laughed. The blond became more serious for a moment.“So do you guys plan on staying at Camp,or going to New Rome,or living somewhere else?" “I don't know,but whatever Jason decides,I'll be happy."Piper shrugged. Annabeth smiled.“Congrats,Piper.I'm so happy for you." Chapter 2 Piper looked in the mirror and gasped.Her hair was curled,and it was pulled back,so the sloppy job she did when she cut it wasn't noticable.Her dress was white with golden flowers around the waist and little plastic pearls around the neckline,curtesy to her siblings from the Aphrodite cabin. “You look perfect,Piper,"Hazel said as she helped Lacy pick up the make-up. “You think so?"Piper glanced through the window of the cabin and could see everyone headed towards the Big House. Hazel nodded.“Go on,you need to get out there." Piper nodded and headed out of the cabin.Whoever had set up the camp for the wedding,they did a stunning job.Benches lined the sides of an isle with a white tarp laid down.Pegasi stood behind the benches,and flowers had been spread by the Demeter kids. On the porch of the Big House,Percy and Frank stood side by side.The only time Piper had seen them wear a tux before was at Percy and Annabeth's wedding.And Annabeth and Hazel were on the other side - Hazel must've hurried to get out here,Piper thought - wearing pretty blue and gold dresses,plain blue with a gold sash and a flower in their hair. And then there was Jason. Piper knew this was most certainly the best day of her life,and the beginning of the rest of it. Category:Gigglesplash The Ranger's Apprentice Category:Percabeth